Até, Rosie
by JuuTeixeira Cullen
Summary: "Rosie, volto assim que te controlares!" e se Emmett se cansa-se de Rosalie? e se voltasse para Forks e conhecesse a sua cantante? e se essa relaçao podesse mudar tudo e mais alguma coisa? p.s.: sim, mudei de nome umas tres vezes xb


**boas pessoal (:**

**sim, é a chatinha de novo, desta vez com uma fic nova :b**

**bem, eu nao sei o que se passou na minha ausencia, mas isto modou tudo e eu nao sei como perdi as minhas outras fic's todas s: se alguém me podesse ajudar, eu ficava felicissima x)******

**any way, voces sabem como adoro misturar tudo, e desta vez, vai ser de loucos! mas acho que bem lá no fundo todos têm a mesma opinião que eu, ou mais ao menos parecida xD**

**bom, vamos a isso?**

* * *

><p>- EMMETT! - gritou Rosalie, com toda a força.<p>

- Hei, calma miuda! - respondeu Emmet, saindo de casa.

- CALMA? CALMA? NAO ME MANDES TER CALMA, EMMETT CULLEN! NAO ME MANDES TER CALMA!

- Nao grites! Ainda te ouvem. Do outro lado do mundo! - Emmett começou a perder a paciencia.

- EU GRITO O QUE EU QUISER! - disse Rosalie, a elevar ainda mais o tom de voz. - O QUE RAIO É ISTO?

Rosalie deu um papel minusculo a Emmett, que tinha um numero e uma marca de um beijo, em batom vermelho vivo. Em baixo, escrito numa letra feminina, dizia "Tifany" com um coraçao no "i".

- Rose, por favor... - Emmett disse, cansado.

- POR FAVOR? Emmett Cullen, o-que-é-isto? - Rosalie falou devargar, com os dentes cerrados.

- Não é nada, é só uma miudinha que me graça. - Emmett riu-se, com uma gargalhada sonora.

- UMA MIUDINHA? Queres tu dizer MAIS UMA MIUDINHA! Sabes quantas miudinhas te deram o numero, só esta semana? CINCO! CINCO EMMETT! - Rosilie gritava, com a testa quase colada ah de Emmett.

- É normal Rose! Somos novos na escola e somos atraentes, obviamente. Estas miudas querem mostrar que sao modernas e assim. - Emmett encolheu os ombros e deu um sorriso descontraido.

- NORMAL? NORMAL EMMETT? POR AMOR DE DEUS! NAO É NORMAL! PORQUE LHES DÁS LETRA, HAN? - Rosalie parou por um segundo, respirou fundo e continuou, mais calma e com a voz mais controlada. - Eu não aguento isto Emmett, está a dar cabo de mim, eu...

- Não aguentas? - Emmett interrompeu-a, finalmente com coragem de a enfrentar. - Ouve Rosalie, eu tenho aturado todas as tuas manias, mas nem penses que vou aturar estas cenas constantes de ciumes! Esta a dar cabo de ti? Nao me faças rir! Só porque eu estou mais ah vontade para conviver com os humanos, tens de fazer sempre isto? Lá por os humanos te terem magoado, isso nao significa que me tenham magoado a mim! Eu tive uma optima mãe e se alguém tem culpa daquele urso me ter atacado sou eu! Por isso Rosalie, se tens algum problema com os humanos, não me arrastes para isso!

- Eu... Emmett, eu... Eu nao... Nao queria... - Rosalie gaguejava, com uma dor latejante nos olhos.

- Eu sei Rose, mas se o teu ex-noivo te deixou mal, isso nao é minha culpa. Eu tive mãe, pai, irmaos! E eles eram maravilhosos Rosalie! Eu fui o estupido! Eu errei! EU, EU, EU! Por isso, desanovia e tem calminha, sim? - Emmett parou, despenteou ainda mais os seus cabelos pretos e respirou fundo. - Ouve Rose, eu acho que temos de nos afastar. Eu nao consigo andar assim e pelos vistos tu também nao. Por isso, eu vou-me embora.

- Vais... embora? Nao Emmett! Eu nao quero que vás! - Rosalie choraria um rio, se conseguisse.

- Rosie... - Emmett aproximou-se dela e agarrou-lhe os ombros. - Eu tenho de ir. Isto nao é bom para ninguém. A Alice está constantemente a prever as nossas discussoes e a tentar impedi-las. O Edward ouve os nossos pensamentos, que nao são nada positivos. O Jasper está a levar o dom dele ah exaustão ao aturar a nossa raiva e tentar controla-la. Vai ser o melhor. Para todos.

- Nem todos, para mim não! E a Esme? Achas que ela quer que vás? - Rosalie apelava a tudo, para faze-los ficar. Nao se aguentaria sem ele.

- A Esme vai perceber. Até ela está cansada disto. Eu tenho de ir Rosalie, é o melhor para toda a gente. - Emmett virou costas ah namorada e caminhou até ao interior mais profunda da floresta.

Deixou-se cair ao chao, de punhos fechados e dentes cerrados. Levantou-se com um pulo e deu um murro a uma arvore, que se partiu ao meio, com a força do impato. Emmett arrancou-a da terra e arremessou com toda a força para o mais longe possivél. Começou a correr o mais rápido que conseguia, atrás da arvore. Quando ela ia a cair, deu-lhe um pontapé que a mandou para o mar, que ficava a mais de 10 mil quilometros da casa.  
>Continuou a correr, até que chegou ao paredão de praia. Sobiu-o e atirou-se de cabeça as aguas claras e pouco movimentadas. Mergulho fundo, até tocar a areia. Por fim, deu o maior rugido que conseguiu, ali mesmo, debaixo da água. Sentiu as ondas vibrarem com o seu prórprio som. Quando já nao conseguia ouvir mais a sua voz, parou, suspirou, e subiu ah superficie.<br>Encostado ao paredão, trepou-o sem que dessem por si e voltou a correr, até já estar envolvido pela floresta. Parou por um segundo, respirou fundo e olhou para o relogio. Só demorou 5min. Devia ter gritado mais.  
>Começou a correr, devagar demais para ele, até chegar ah casa.<p>

- Nao, desta vez nao mergulhas-te fundo o suficiente. - Edward disse, encostado ah porta de casa, com um sorriso compreensivo. - Mas nao te preocupes, eles lá dentro nao te ouvem. Só eu fiquei cá fora ah tua espera.

- Obrigado. - Emmett ia passar por Edward quando este o deteve com o braço.

- A Esme está a limpar. Se fosse a ti, tentava secar antes de ir.

Emmett disse algo incompreensivel entre dentes, ao que Edward respondeu:

- Nao resmungues, fica-te mal. - E sorriu, sentindo-se uma Esme.

Emmett sentou-se no chao, encostado ah parede. Edward sentou-se ah beira dele.

- Emmett, o que vais fazer? Quer dizer, para onde vais? Como te vais alimentar? Um Cullen nao sobrevive sozinho, nao consegue aguentar o nosso regime. Acredita em mim, sei o que te digo. - Ele sorriu-lhe, compreensivo.

- Nao sei Eddy, simplesmente nao posso ficar aqui. As coisas estao cada vez piores. Cada dia é uma nova discussao, cada vez pior. Odeio os ciumes dela e o odio pelos humanos. Sim, eu sei que ela teve um experiencia traumatica, mas eu nao. Será que ela nao percebe? - Emmett suspirou.

- Olha Em, eu nao te julgo. Se queres ir, vai. Mas quando quiseres voltar, estamos aqui. Eu sei como a Rose pode ser... chata, melga, briguenta, imbirrenta, mimada... eu sei como é o feitio dela, mas nós nao somos todos assim. Se queres ir, vai. Mas simplesmente nao te esqueças de nós. - Edward sorriu-lhe e piscou o olho.

- Credo Eddy, pareces um gay! - Emmett riu-se com as suas gargalhadas sonoras.

- Gay é a tua maezinha! E pará de me chamar "Eddy" é horrivél. - Ed bufou.

- Como tu? - e tornou a rir.

- Estava a pensar que podias ir para... - Edward puxava pela cabeça ah procura de um lugar com pouco sol e muitas presas.

- Talvez Seattle? - Emmett sugeriu.

- Espera lá, tu também les pensamentos? - Edward sorriu, mas continuou. - Estava a pensar nisso, mas talvez algo mais distante de Forks...

- Forks! É isso Ed!

- Nao, nem penses Emmett! Nao vais sozinho para o meio dos... dos... argh, tu sabes. - Ele revirou os olhos para si próprio, por nao conseguir dizer o nome daquelas criaturinhas que ele nunca gostou. E agora com as visoes de Alice, ainda menos.

- Ouve Edward, eles nao vao dar por mim. É um sitio com pouco sol, e todos os que nos conheciam já bateram a bota. - Em voltou a rir.

- Nao, nao e nao Emmett Cullen! - Edward levantou-se num salto e pos-se na frente de Emmett, com o indicador espetado na direçao dele.

- Heii, calma mamã! - Emmett riu-se, mas desta vez sem grande emoçao. - Ed, descontrai, vai correr tudo bem.

- Desculpa Em... Eu nao sei se tu sabias mas, eu tive um irmaozinho e... tu és mais novo que nós, só tens 16 e o meu irmao tinha 16. Era adoptado sabes? Bem, eu só me lembro dele, em toda a minha vida humana, e cada vez que te vejo a cometer loucuras eu... Eu nao sei que fazer...

- Meu, tem calma. - Emmett levantou-se e pos uma mao no ombro de Edward. - Olha mano, fico feliz que te abras assim comigo. Para dizer a verdade, eu também tinha um irmão, já te contei. Acho que ele era mais velho, por isso, estamos em pé de igualdade. Eu vou ficar bem lá, acredita. Se precisar, eu ligo-te. Afinal, já inventaram os telemoveis. - desta vez o seu sorriso era genuino, e as gargalhadas felizes dele indicavam isso.

- Espero bem, mano. - Edward riu-se também, com o seu riso discreto mas feliz. - Toma conta de ti.

Deram um abraço como dois bons irmaos, mas ainda como homens. Com palmadas fortes nas costas e com as caras cerradas, tal como homens duros.

- Agora, pisga-te daqui miudo! - Ed despenteou Emmett, o que fez o segundo atirar-se a ele e começarem a brincar de lutas.

- Edward! Larga já o Emmett! - Rosalie gritou e correu para Edward, dando-lhe um encontrou que apenas o fez recuar 5cm.

- Rosalie, por amor de Deus, pará! Nós estavamos só a brincar! - Emmett disse, sem queres acreditar no quao idiota ela estava a ser.

Revirou os olhos e suspirou. Limpou os pés no tapete e entou em casa, sem dizer nada.  
>De lá de fora conseguiu ouvir Edward a dizer a Rose que estava a exagerar, que eles nao eram nenhuns putos e ela nao era mae de ninguém. Depois, desconectou-se de lá de fora e concentrou-se nas caras que o observavam do sofá da sala.<p>

- Esme, Carlisle, tenho algo a dizer. Alice e Jasper, por favor fiquem. - disse Emmett, quando viu que o casal se preparava para lhes dar privacidade. - Mano grande, podes entrar? Hahaha! - ele ria, feliz pelo apelido que tinha dado a Edward.

Ele entrou com Rosalie no flanco, com os olhos vermelhos naquilo a que os vampiros chamam de "chorar".

- Pessoal, eu quero anunciar uma coisa. Eu... - Emmett preparava-se para dizer aquilo de rajada, mas Alice interrompeu-o.

- Pensa melhor Em, acho que o local que escolhes-te te vai dar problemas. - Ela disse, com os olhos vidrados.

- É uma visao, Alice? - perguntou Jasper, agarrando a mao da namorada.

- Hum? Oh, nao! É só um palpite! - Alice piscou o olho e sorriu para Emmett e este percebeu que era mesmo uma visao. Mais tarde ela contava-lhe. Ou Edward. Olhou para ele e este sorriu-lhe, respondendo afirmativamente ah sua pergunta mental.

- Bem, como eu estava a dizer... - e olhou de lado para Alice, com um sorriso. - Eu vou-me... ausentar... de Vancouver por uns tempos. Ando cansado e por isso acho que o melhor é ir para longe uns tempos, de modo a nao incomodar ninguém.

- Para onde vais? - pergunto Jasper, curioso pelo nervosismo miudo de Emmett.

- Estava a pensar em Seattle...

- Em... - Edward olhou-o como quem diz "diz-lhes toda a verdade, eles merecem!".

Emmett encheu-se de coragem e disse de uma só vez. - Malta, vou voltar para Forks.

- NAO! Emmett, por favor, nao podes voltar para lá! Fica, eu-eu imp-imploro-te! - Rose começava a soluçar, verdadeiramente desesperada.

- Eu vou ficar bem, juro-vos. Voces é que tem que se cuidar, nao eu. - ele piscou-lhes o olho.

- Julgo que percebes a gravidade das tuas acçoes lá, certo Emmett? - Carlisle manifestou-se, pela primeira vez. Quando Emmett assentiu, ele continuou, agora numa voz mais calorosa. - Entao filho, segue o que tu achas que é melhor para ti. Leva o cartao de crédito e sempre que precisares de dinheiro, nós transferimos.

- Obrigado Car... Pai. - Emmett sorriu. Olhou para Esme, que soluçava baixinho e tinha os olhos vermelhos.

- Esme, porque chora? Eu volto. Prometo que venho sao e salvo, só para si. - Esme levantou os olhos para os dele e sorriu levemente. Levantou-se e abraçou-o.

- Sei que és grande e sabes tomar conta de ti, mas és o meu menino mais novo e eu nao quero nada que te magoes. Eu nao te vou proibir, nao tenho esse direito, mas Emmett, por favor, tem cuidado! - Esme sussurrava e Emmett sabia que só ele a ouvia.

- Vou ter mamã, prometo. - Ele sussurrou de volta e apertou-a com força contra si.

- Porta-te bem em Forks filho, nao te esqueças de seguir o regime e nao dar nas vistas. - Carlisle abraçou-o também, mas mais ah homem, com um aperto firme e pouco demorado.

- Porta-te, meu. - disse Jasper e deu-lhe um comprimento de mao, tipico de homem.

- Tanta testosterona, meninos. Ninguém morre se derem um abraço e um beijo decentes ao rapaz. - Alice disse e pos-lhe os braços no pescoço com a maxima força, enquanto lhe beijava a bochecha firmemente. Ele agarrou-a pela cintura e andou com ela as voltas enquanto ela ria, feliz pela força que ele tinha.

Claro, ela amava o Jasper, mas ele era reservado, nunca lhe fazia aquelas coisas, mal a beijava. Mas isso era para tratar noutro dia, nao hoje, nao perante todos.

- Mas voces estao loucos? Ele nao pode ir sozinho! Voces estao a manda-lo para o inferno na terra! Será que nao veem isso? - Rose gritava, soluçava e gemia, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Rosie, - ele usou o nome que só ele usava, para a acalmar. - eu vou ficar bem. Volto para casa num instante.

Aproximou-se e disse-lhe baixinho: - Volto assim que te controlares.

Rosalie voltou a gemer e soluçar e Emmett virou-se para a sua familia e disse simplesmente:

- Vou fazer as malas e depois parto. Levo o jipe. Até pessoal.

- Até...? - interrogou Esme.

- Quando nao se sabe o tempo que se vai demorar a voltar, apenas se diz até. - Edward respondeu, num sorriso cumplice a Emmett.

Este sorriu também e subiu para o quarto, lançou o mais importante para dentro de um saco de desporto e deitou um ultimo olhar ao seu quarto.

Desceu as escadas e olhou para a sua familia, sorriu para Alice, Jasper, Esme e Carlisle, piscou o olho a Edward e, por fim, assentiu com a cabeça para Rosalie.

- Até. - e saiu da casa vermelha em Vancouver.

* * *

><p><strong>então? gostaram?<strong>

**eu sei que ainda nao está nada de mais, mas espero que esteja do vosso gosto (;**

**quanto a outras, nao sei o que possa fazer, nao arranjo mesmo maneira x:**

**adeusinho e um queijo, JuuTeixeira :b**


End file.
